Celesta Mahoney
by Avalon Athena
Summary: When Horatio is called to investigate a murder he never imagined finding this woman... When the case gets more difficult it forces Horatio to make a difficult decission. HoratioxOC. I don't own any of the csi characters.
1. Celesta Mahoney

**Author note: Hi, I normally write csi las vegas stories, but this one came to me unexpectatly. I don't know anything of the city of Miami, so the neighbourhoods are completly my imagination, so are any of the other locations in this story. Except for Celesta Mahoney and her cat, which will make an appearance in one of the coming chapters, all csi characters are owned by CBS and thus not by me. Please tell me what you think of this story.**

Celesta Mahoney

"Lieutenant Caine, I have someone who wants to speak with you." Horatio wondered who might want to say something to him. In this neighbourhood it was probably something hostile. The relationship between the police force and the inhabitants here was very strained, due to a complete mistrust of the other party, from both sides. Almost all people who lived in this neighbourhood were dark skinned, the problems were mostly caused by youngsters, who had joined some gang, primarily male. When a young Caucasian woman was brought to Horatio, he was surprised. He had not expected a woman, let alone a Caucasian female. She had copper coloured hair, long legs and arms, she had a pair of sunglasses in her hand and a sports bag in her other hand. The blazing sun lit up her hair, gibing it a golden hue, her stride was confident and she was tall, all in all a beautiful and intriguing picture. "Miss." Horatio spoke languidly, as a way of greeting.

"Are you the one in charge?" the woman said, looking him in the eye. As he answered Horatio turned his head away: "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I am Celesta Mahoney, what is going on here?" Celesta extended her hand. Horatio turned to her fully and shook her hand: "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, there was a shooting."

"In the gym hall?"

"Yes." Horatio was reluctant to give information away to bystanders.

"Who has been shot?" Celesta's eyes displayed her concern.

"We don't know yet. Why did you want to speak to me?" Horatio asked, looking at the ground.

"I wanted to know what had happened and if I could still use the hall." Celesta explained looking at the man who refused to meet her eye.

"Why do you need the hall? Someone told me it is not in use anymore."

"I teach gymnastics here, two days in the week."

"Gymnastics?" that explained her slim figure and the sports bag.

"Yes." Celesta said defiantly.

"Do you live here?"

"No, I teach here, I live in another part of town. When can I resume using the hall?"

"Not today or in the next two weeks I'm sure."

"Damn it. Can I take a look? Maybe I recognise the victim." Celesta said. Horatio tipped his head and thoughtfully looked at the young woman.

"All right. The victim is here." Horatio led Celesta to the coroners van, where Alexx was getting ready to leave. "Alexx, can I take one more look at the victim?" the dark skinned woman turned: "Sure, Horatio." Horatio stepped to the side and motioned for Celesta to step forward. Alexx zipped open the body bag just far enough to show the face. Celesta looked down at the face, then lifted her head to Alexx: "Does he have a black tribal band tattoo on his left biceps?" Alexx peered in the bag and then nodded. Celesta sighed: "It's Nala's son, Kofu Sewrba. He hung around here often. He sometimes helped me set up. He is a sweet kid, didn't want to join any of the gangs around here."

"He wasn't one of your students?"

"No he played basketball. Nala's daughters do come to my classes. Nala will be here soon." Celesta looked around, scanning the crowd. "She's here." Horatio followed her sight: "Where?"

"Come on. I'll show you. "Celesta put her bag down and started to walk to the crowd. Horatio followed her.

"Nala." Before Celesta could say anything else, the youngest girl flung herself at Celesta, who put her arms around her. "He, Fiona, I need to talk to your mother." Celesta once more turned to the African American woman standing across from her. "Nala, there has been an accident. Lieutenant Caine would like to talk to you." Celesta indicated Horatio, confused Nala watched from Celesta to Horatio. "Could you follow me, so we can talk privately ma'am?" Nala nodded and turned to Celesta, who already read the question in her eyes. "I'm going to stay with Fiona and Serena. Don't worry." Celesta saw the two people walk off.

Half an hour later the crowd had thinned dramatically. Half the police vehicles had already left and Celesta had told the children who followed her lessons that for the next two weeks there would be no gymnastics in the hall. She finally saw Horatio and Nala come back. Nala was shaking, Celesta hugged her. "let's get you home Nala, where are your keys?" Nala rummaged around in her bag, producing a set of keys. Horatio walked with the four women to the car. At the car he said to Celesta that he would come by in an hour to talk to Nala once more. "I'll stay with her, so you'll see me there." Celesta said. Horatio nodded, got up and tapped the hood of the car. Celesta rolled up the window and drove off.

"He, H? Do you know who put this bag here?" Eric Delko called out pointing to a sports bag. Horatio called back: "Yeah, that is the sports bag of miss Mahoney."

"Who?" Eric had walked to Horatio.

"The lady, who helped identify the victim. I'll take the bag with me, I'm going to see her, when I'm going to talk to the mother."

"Okay, I'm going tot the lab, get started with the evidence." Eric walked to the Hummer.

**Author note: Please review this, tell me what you think and whether I should continue.**


	2. Talking to the Sewrba family

Talking to the Sewrba family

Talking to the Sewrba family

Celesta was the one who opened the door, when Horatio rang the bell. "Nala is in the living room with her husband and a sister." Celesta allowed Horatio to come in and pointed him to the living room.

"Thank you. Could you stay, I want to talk to you."

"Sure, I'm in the garden with the children." Horatio walked into the living room and saw three adults. Nala was being consoled by her husband and her sister. "My sincere condolences for the loss of your son." Horatio started.

"Thank you. My name is Kofu Sewrba." The man said, shaking Horatio's offered hand. Horatio also shook hands with Nala's sister.

"Did your son have any enemies?

"Not that I know of. He was a good son, worked hard at school, never had any trouble with the police. He wasn't part of a gang." Mister Sewrba answered, Horatio nodded: "Was your son -his name was Kofu, right- often around the gym hall?"

"Yes, Kofu jr. used to hang around the gym hall when his sisters had gymnastic lessons. He often helped Celesta to set up the hall."

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"No, not that I know off. Nala did he tell you anything?" Kofu turned to Nala, who lifted her tear stained face: "No, he was such a good boy, why did they kill him, mister Caine?"

"We don't know, we will try to find out, mrs. Sewrba." Horatio tried to console Nala.

"Thank you."

"One more question, could I search Kofu's room? There might be some clues."

"Yes, sure. I'll show you." Kofu rose and walked to the stairs, Horatio followed him."

Kofu opened the door to his son's room. The room was that of a typical young man. It was messy, clothes thrown everywhere, an overflowing desk, an unmade bed and two basketballs lying on the floor. There was a computer on the desk and a television set on a small table. Horatio saw several books and magazines on the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary for a boys room. Horatio turned the computer on and swiftly looked through the documents and emails on it. Some emails were not friendly, even bordering on threatening. The documents were mostly assignments for school. Horatio couldn't find anything that indicated illegal activities. Horatio turned to mister Sewrba: "Do you own any guns?"

"No, my wife doesn't want any guns lying around the house with the children. My shooting licence has expired five years ago. I am tempted to get it renewed, there is a lot of violence in this part of the city."

"Okay, thank you, we will be in touch. Where is the garden, I need to talk to Celesta."

"I'll call her." Mister Sewrba walked to the hallway. Horatio waited there, he could hear Celesta saying goodbye to the family and the two young girls.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, shall we go outside?"

"Sure." Celesta let Horatio go first. Horatio walked to the Hummer and opened the booth, he took out the sports bag and handed it to her.

"Here, you left this at the gym hall."

"Oh, thank you. I have to go get my bike, but that's locked."

"Hop in, I'll drive you." Horatio opened the door to the passenger seat. Celesta thankfully sat down.

"Did you know Kofu well?"

"He helped me set up the gym hall, I already told you. We talked, usually about school or basketball. He was always cheerful…no that is not true, the last couple of weeks he hadn't been cheerful. He was afraid." Celesta corrected herself.

"Afraid for what?"

'I think that the gangs were pressuring him to join a gang. He was no gang member, in this neighbourhood it is almost not done, not being in a gang."

"Did he eventually join a gang?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Did he have a girlfriend?'

"No." Celesta shook her head. Horatio turned and drove unto the parking lot of the gym hall. Before Celesta stepped out of the car, Horatio started to talk again: "Are you the only one who uses this hall? It seems like it wasn't in use much."

"I don't really know. I use the hall on Monday and Thursday. I've got a lot of younger children and teenagers. It keeps them off the streets, parents like that."

"You are the only one who teaches gymnastics?"

"In this neighbourhood, yes. There are two clubs down town, but they are more focussed on prepping the children for matches. I teach so the children can have fun and for recreational benefits. Children who are really good get sent through to the other clubs."

"Okay, thank you, if you think of anything else, here is my card. Someone will be in touch with you concerning the reuse of the hall."

"Thank you for the ride. You can reach me on this number or in one of these halls." Celesta produced a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down some addresses. Then she stepped out of the car and walked to a mountain bike. Horatio watched her as she unchained it and drove off.


	3. Fingerprints

Fingerprints

Fingerprints

"Horatio, I've processed the bullets. There were five different guns involved. I haven't found any striations match, these guns have not been shot before during a felony." Cailleigh handed Horatio the folder Eric came out of his lab and joined the two: "All the blood was from the victim. I found several green fibres, probably from a sweater and some blue ones, probably from jeans. No fingerprints, except on the doorknob, but those are going to take a while, and probably won't give us anything definitive. Who used the hall?"

"Miss Mahoney uses it on Monday and Thursday. Tripp is trying to find out whether others used it too, but I doubt it. I'm going to see what Alexx has for me."

"hey Horatio. I have just finished." Alexx tenderly looked down on Kofu's face. "Tell me what you found Alexx." Horatio said as he stood sideways next to the gurney, solemnly looking down.

"He ahs some bruising on his face, arms and torso. He defended himself, look knive marks on the back of his hand." Alexx turned the hand, palm down, Horatio saw three cuts with some dried blood.

"He was still alive when he got those." Alexx replaced the hand next to the body.

"So there were not only five guns, but also a knife?"

"At least two, I found two different cuts. The cuts and bruises didn't kill him. He was hot, five times in the chest." Alexx lifted the white sheet and showed the five bullet wounds.

"Anything else, Alexx?"

"No, that was all, Horatio."

"Thank you." Horatio turned around and walked away.

"H." Horatio heard the greeting Eric always used, coming out of his cell phone. Five seconds ago it had rang.

"Yes."

"Did you get fingerprints from that gym teacher?"

"No."

"Well I'm trying to find the fingerprints on the doorknob and I need hers to rule her out. Where can I reach her?"

"Don't worry, I'll get in touch with her and get her prints."

"Okay. Thanks H." Eric hung up the phone and Horatio shut his cell phone. He felt around his coat for the paper that Celesta had given him yesterday. Finally locating it he dialled the number. After six rings it was finally answered: "Hello."

"Hi, am I speaking to miss Mahoney?"

"No, she'll be with you in a moment." Horatio could hear all kinds of noises on the background and the person who had answered calling for Celesta. Horatio patiently waited.

"Hello this is Celesta."

"Hi, miss Mahoney, this is lieutenant Caine. Could I meet you somewhere, I need your fingerprints to rule you out."

"Ehm…sure, when do you need them?"

"As soon as possible."

"Could you get to the seaside gym hall in an hour and a half? I have to finish my lessons."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Just come right into the hall, the door is open."

"Okay, see you soon." Horatio once more shut his cell phone. Now he needed to find the address of the gym hall.


	4. A bet

**Author note: A new chapter I hope you like it.**

A bet

After Horatio had parked the Hummer on a parking spot he got out and walked towards the building as several children and parents came out. Two girls came out of the door and held it for Horatio to go in. "Thank you." Horatio politely said, the girls nodded and started to chat amongst themselves again. Horatio found himself in a semi dark hallway with four doors and no directions. When he opened the first door he found a dressing room with one set of clothing hanging on the hooks. There were some showers and a door from which he could hear some noise. Opening that door revealed the actual gym hall, it was empty save a balancing beam with mattresses surrounding it and one large mattress at the end of the beam. On the beam was Celesta performing a series of jumps and turns. To get a better look Horatio took off his sunglasses, also out of amazement. She finished with a somersault off the beam, landing neatly on the large mattress. Horatio announced his presence with a short but heartfelt applause. Shocked Celesta turned around, Horatio started to come to her, but Celesta stopped him: "Please take off your shoes or stay to the walls." Horatio quickly kicked out his shoes as Celesta talked on: "I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were coming. Sometimes I stay another thirty minutes to do some exercises." As Horatio walked towards her he took in her presence. She wore a pair of shorts and a sports top, revealing a muscled belly. He could see her arm and leg muscles rolling under the slightly tanned skin, as she loaded some smaller mattresses on a cart. She had her hair in a pony tail that happily swung from side to side.

"Do you need any help with that?" Horatio asked.

"No, no it's fine. I'm sorry, but what was it that you wanted again? You called at a hectic moment."

"Your fingerprints." Celesta loaded the last mattress on the cart and rolled it into the utensils corner, she returned with two sets of wheels: "My fingerprints? Why do you need those? I've never had any problems with the police before."

"You're not in trouble, it's just to exclude you. We found several fingerprints and we need to know whose they are."

"Well your are definitely going to find my prints. I used all the things in that hall."

"When we find which ones are yours we'll be able to see which fingerprints don't belong there and with those we can find a suspect." Horatio explained, playing with his sunglasses and following Celesta with his eyes. She set one set of wheels on the floor and lifted the beam of the ground, high enough to kick the wheels under it and then gently set the beam down on the wheels. Turning to do the same thing on the other side, Celesta responded: "Oh, I see. Sure you can have my fingerprints. Just out of curiosity, where did you find those prints?"

"On the doorknob." Horatio said, Celesta snorted and rolled the beam to the side, getting a large empty cart: "The doorknob? Good luck, all the children that I teach, and their parents, grab that doorknob. Are you going to get all of their prints too?"

"No, but by it's size we can determine whether it is a child's print. Are you sure you don't need any help? It looks very heavy." Celesta turned and Horatio saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You think I can't do this on my own? You know what, if I can do this on my own you get my fingerprints and buy me dinner. If I can't do this on my own you get my fingerprints and I buy you dinner. Deal?" Celesta extended her hand. Horatio looked at it, considering the bet. He was almost certain she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She needed someone to hold the cart. "Okay." Horatio shook her hand. "Sit back and enjoy." Celesta's smile was radiant. Horatio stepped back and watched. He was right she needed a counterweight, but Celesta solved that by putting the cart against the wall and pushing the large mattress against the cart. The she simply heaved one side of the mattress up and pushing it up, the other side of the mattress tipped onto the cart and then the mattress with one final push sat on the cart. Celesta fastened it with a band and put the mattress in the utensils corner. Celesta turned around and smiled: "I think I owe you a set of fingerprints." Horatio was amazed, he just nodded.

"Give me five minutes to change and wash my hands." Celesta disappeared through the door that had granted Horatio entrance earlier. Horatio waited in the hall. He found himself very intrigued wit this woman, she was vibrant, cheerful, serious and caring among a long list of other things and he felt like he really wanted to get to know her better. The opening of a door shook him from his thoughts. "Come on, lets go outside, it is so dark, damp and dreary here." Horatio silently followed Celesta outside where she put her bag next to her bike. "So how does this fingerprinting work?" Celesta asked.

"It's nothing really, you put some ink on your fingers and then press them on the paper." Horatio got out the supplies.

"I know silly. I am not completely daft. You just seemed caught up in your thoughts and needed a call back to home planet earth." Celesta grinned, coming to stand next to Horatio, he gave her half a grin.

Five minutes later Celesta was getting her bike to cycle home and Horatio was closing the booth of the Hummer. Celesta came to stand next to him, bicycle next to her: "Was that all you needed Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am." Horatio walked to the door, Celesta was nearby, he put on his sunglasses and said: "One more thing: How late should I come pick you up tonight?" Celesta looked at him surprised, then laughed: "You don't have to buy me dinner, it's okay."

"Horatio had his head tipped looking at Celesta, a smile on his face, then lifted his head and looked into the distance: "I know, but I want to take you to dinner."

"Okay, pick me up at seven. Here's the address." Celesta grabbed Horatio's hand and a pen from her bag and wrote her address on the top of Horatio's hand.

"Good see you tonight." Horatio closed the door and drove off, leaving Celesta.

**Author note: I hope you liked this chapter, please, please review and tell me what you thought. **


	5. Back to the lab

**Author note: Okay a very short chapter, before the date.**

Back to the lab

Horatio walked to Eric, who was working in one of the labs. "Hey Eric, I've got the fingerprints from miss Mahoney. But she doesn't give you much of a chance with the doorknob. She says all the children that she teaches use the door and 'are we going to get their prints as well?'"

"Well, I lifted the freshest fingerprints, the ones on top and I found four unidentified prints, let's see miss Mahoney's prints." Eric took the card from Horatio and placed it in the scanner. "Well she wasn't there after these persons came in and these prints were on top of Kofu's prints. I'll run them through AFIS."

"You hadn't done that yet?"

"No, lifting these prints was very difficult it took me all day."

"Okay, well page me when you find something. I'm going to see if I can find the knives that were in the fight."

"The cuts that Alexx found?"

"Yes." Horatio said as he turned around.

For the next few hours everyone was working. Eric was still working with the fingerprints, in the mean time trying to get some paperwork done. Calleigh was trying to find the guns that had been used. Alexx was finishing some paperwork and working on a supposed accident victim and Horatio was working with the moulds from the cuts to find the knives that had made them. Calleigh was the first to report to Horatio: "Horatio, I found the types of guns that were used. I am going to Tripp to see if we can find the registered owners." Calleigh hadn't bothered to come in and before Horatio had time to respond, all he saw was her blonde ponytail swinging on her back. "Okay." He feebly called after her.

Eric was the next to seek out Horatio: "H, I found nothing on the fingerprints, I'm going home, I'm knackered." Horatio looked up and nodded.

"Okay. What is the time?"

"Six, want to grab dinner? Calleigh is joining us."

"No, I've got plans. I'm going to finish this tomorrow."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, one knife was no knife, but a dagger, the other was a hunting knife. I'll find the type and names tomorrow. I've got to get ready."

"Hot date?" Eric asked, he was interested. Horatio briefly looked at him then turned his attention back to the moulds: "Yes."

"Okay, have fun." Eric knew when he was pushing it and walked away. Horatio quickly packed away the moulds and went home to get ready.

**Author note: I know it was really short, but still had to be done for the story. Please review. The next chapter is going to be the date.**


	6. The date

**Author note: okay, so i went and typed out this chapter right away, even though it is really late here. I think it is really sweet, i hope you will like it also.**

The date

When Celesta opened the door to her apartment for Horatio at seven, she was a little bit nervous. She had never meant to get a date out of the bet, but Horatio had told her he wanted to go on a date with her. Celesta really liked Horatio, which she found odd, since she had only met him twice. He was kind, but never really met her eye when she had searched for it. He had been kind to the Sewrba family, which Celesta appreciated. And he had surprised her by taking her on this date. It had taken Celesta an hour to get ready, all the while feeling butterflies in her stomach, something she had never felt when she had gone on previous dates. She had finally settled on a whit dress that reached just above her knee, with flat ballerina's. She had opted to leaver her hair fall in long waves on her shoulders and just a little eye shadow and lipstick. Horatio stood sideways with his right shoulder pointed to the door, as the door was opened. With his head slightly askew he turned his head to Celesta, who saw his intense look first settling on her face and then travelling down. "You look lovely." Celesta tipped her head, accepting the compliment: "Thank you."

Celesta looked at Horatio, who wore a simple dark blue suit with a white skirt, no tie. He held his sunglasses in his hand. "You look handsome." Celesta said, smiling. Horatio tipped his head and once more looked at Celesta's face. After a few seconds of silence, Horatio held out his hand. "Shall we go?" Quickly grabbing her purse and a light jacket, Celesta placed her hand in his and lightly said: "Yes, sir."

Horatio drove to a remote side of the beach with a small seafood dinner. Celesta gasped as he turned the last corner, revealing a stunning sea view, the sun was starting to set, so the colours were warmer, which made the view even more stunning. As Horatio braked and stopped the car, Celesta was out of the car as quick as lightning, hurrying towards the railing and leaning over it to see the glorious ocean and golden beach even better. Horatio looked at her as he stepped out of the car, Celesta seemed relaxed, her head slightly tilted back, towards the sun, catching it's light with her face and hair. Her hair had a warm red-golden hue over it. Horatio softly walked to her side: "Do you like it?"

"I love the view, it is beautiful, can we sit outside? I want to feel this light, warm breeze." Celesta turned to Horatio as she spoke, Horatio saw her green eyes sparkle and glint. It was easy to see that she enjoyed the view.

"Yes, the Seaview Restaurant has a porch overlooking the ocean. Come on lets go in." Horatio placed his arm around Celesta's shoulders and turned her towards the restaurant. The restaurant was quiet, with just a few more guests. A waiter brought them to a table on the porch, next to the railing. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I would like a white wine." Celesta said, briefly looking at Horatio, who had nodded, thus inviting her to order first. Horatio looked at the waiter: "Could we get a carafe of white wine?"

"Of course, sir." The waiter turned and quickly returned with the wine. He took the orders, a pasta with a cream sauce and smoked salmon for Celesta and a sea bass platter for Horatio, and left. After Horatio had taken a sip of his white wine he opened the conversation: "So you teach gymnastics, you are rather good yourself."

"Yes, well I have trained for gymnastics for fourteen years myself."

"For fourteen years?!"

"Don't look shocked, I loved it, but I was never good enough to come further in competitions. I then decided to become a PE teacher." Celesta smiled and took a sip of her wine. "I still teach gymnastics because I love it so much I wouldn't want to go without it." And so the conversation started in which Horatio and Celesta learned different and surprising things about each other. Celesta told Horatio that her parents lived in California, that she taught PE at two schools and that she owned a tabby cat. "I moved here, because of the ocean."

Horatio told Celesta about his brief marriage, that had ended when his wife had been shot. He told her a bit more about his work and about his brother, whom had died also.

They laughed and enjoyed each others presence. When Horatio had brought her home Celesta invited him in: "Do you want to have something to drink?" But Horatio declined: "I'd better not, maybe next time."

"Next time?" Celesta said challenging.

"Yes, how about same time in two days?"

"It's a date." Celesta said, holding out her hand. Horatio shook it, but didn't release her hand afterwards, he bent over and lifted her hand and then he softly kissed her hand. "Good, I'll pick you up." Horatio said, as he pulled Celesta to him and kissed her on her cheek. Then he turned around and walked away. Celesta closed the door and whispered to herself: "Okay." With a smile on her face.

**Author note: So, i hope you liked it, please tell me. Review, please? (bating my eyelashes at you). The next chapter is going to longer and deals with further developments in the case, which will force Horatio to pull out, why? read it in the next chapter.**


	7. A dangerous twist

**Author note: okay the next chapter is done, I hope you like it.**

A dangerous twist

A week and four dates, that had all finished with either Celesta staying for a drink or Horatio staying for one, later, the police had gotten another report of a shooting in the gym hall where Kofu had been shot. "Who called it in, Frank?" Horatio asked officer Tripp, as he watched over the terrain to the gym hall. Tripp briefly looked at Horatio, who didn't turn his head. Tripp then looked in the same direction as Horatio: "Miss Mahoney, the woman who teaches gymnastics." Tripp pointed to Celesta, who stood next to a police car, with her back towards Horatio ad Tripp. If Horatio was surprise he hid it well: "What did she say?"

"She come to check out the hall, when she was in the dressing room she heard shots. She ran out, called 911 and hid. She saw five persons run out. She has agreed to come to the station to look at some mug shots, help with a drawing and give a statement." Tripp said, checking his note pad. Horatio put his sunglasses back on and said: "I'll go and talk to her, Calleigh can you start inside?" he asked Calleigh, who stood next to him. She nodded and walked away. Horatio walked to Celesta, who had still not noticed Horatio. Horatio came from behind and then stood sideways next to Celesta: "Miss Mahoney, I hear that you were the one who discovered the shooting. Why were you here? The gym hall was closed." Celesta turned to Horatio with slight alarm in her eyes. "Don't creep up on someone like that. You could have given me a heart attack. God knows I've been close to one like that today already." When Celesta really looked at the one she was talking to, Horatio saw some relief flowing in her eyes: "Horatio. I was about to call you." Celesta showed the display of her cell phone and sure enough there was Horatio's name and number. Horatio indicated that he had seen it, he turned so the was facing Celesta, but he looked over her shoulder in the distance. Celesta had seen him do that before, it gave him reassurance that he could see who was coming. Celesta mimicked him, watching for onlookers or people making their way to them.

"Why are you here?" Horatio repeated the last question, making sure no emotion shone through it.

"Someone from the city council told me I could use the hall again. So I came here to see what had been damaged. I walked in and then heard the shots. I immediately turned around, went out and rang 911. I saw three boys leave the hall."

"Okay, did they see you?"

"I don't think so."

"Who from the city council called you?"

"A miss O'Connel. I've got her phone number here. You said I'd get a call, I assumed it would be all right. And I swear I didn't see the seal. The other officer asked me about it…" Horatio saw that Celesta was starting to ramble, he looked at her: "Calm down Celesta. It's all right." He said soothingly. Celesta looked at him and Horatio saw fear in her eyes. "We will take it step by step."

"Okay." Celesta sighed.

"Good, you told officer Tripp that you saw five boys, but now you say you saw three."

"I saw three and heard two more. Those two were slightly behind, so I knew I heard two other people talking."

"Okay, how come you didn't see the seal? It is a rather large orange sticker." Horatio saw Celesta blushing slightly as she answered the question: "Well, while I was cycling here I had gotten a text message. I was reading that as I walked through the door. I pushed it open with a shoulder. I didn't notice anything else until I got to the changing room. That is when I heard the shots."

"Do you still have the text message?"

"Yes, it was this message, here." Celesta showed Horatio the message he had sent her an hour ago. Horatio immediately recognised it, he remained silent for a few seconds and then made a decision: "All right, listen I am going to get Frank Tripp to come and listen."

"Why?" Horatio saw slight alarm in Celesta's eyes, he had to reassure her: "Because I am going to have to remove myself from the case."

"What! Why?!"

"Because we have been dating, this text message connects me with what happened here. Celesta, it is just policy." Horatio stepped away and signalled to Tripp to come.

"Frank." Horatio started, fidgeting a little with his sunglasses, staring at them: "I am going to remove myself from his case. Miss Mahoney was reading a text message when she walked into the building. That was why she didn't see the broken seal. The text message was from me, asking her if she would accompany me to the upcoming police ball. We are currently dating." Tripp stoically listened to Horatio and briefly looked at Celesta.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Celesta got a call from someone who said she was from the city council, releasing the building. She saw three men walk away from the building and heard an additional two men." Celesta followed the exchange between the two men and decided to butt in: "Hey, I'm standing right here, I can speak for myself."

"I know, it's standard procedure: I have to tell officer Tripp what I heard from you, so he can continue the line of questioning." Horatio calmly explained, turning towards Celesta.

"Miss Mahoney do you remember what the boys were wearing?" Tripp asked.

"One had a red bandana with banana's drawn on it, one was holding a knife and one had something silvery over his earlobe, like a clip-on earlobe. They were wearing black baggy trousers and white t-shirts with red spatters." Tripp wrote the description down, Horatio followed Celesta's hand movements, her hands seemed to illustrate everything Celesta said. Fascinated Horatio watched her, he saw her movements still as she finished.

"Thank you, you also heard two other men talking?"

"Yes."

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Celesta didn't immediately answer the question Tripp had asked. Curiously Horatio looked up to her face, it was turned to him as if she was seeking guidance from Horatio. He could also see slight alarm in her eyes, again. Horatio nodded: "It's better if you tell us." Celesta breathed in, briefly closed her eyes and started to talk: "The first one said: 'too bad that bitch didn't show up. It would have been fun to see her run.' Then the other replied: 'well she will surely get the message. Hey, isn't that her bike?' Then someone fired at my bicycle. At that moment I heard sirens, the boys ran away." Horatio saw that Celesta had clenched fists, trying to remain calm. What she had just told them made this incident a direct attack on her, not just some kids messing around with thing they shouldn't be messing around with. Horatio saw Celesta gather herself again and saw she had turned her attention to Tripp: "Can I see what they have done?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"They said they left me a message, maybe I'm the only one who will understand it." Celesta almost pleaded. Tripp looked at Horatio, unsure of the next action. Horatio raised his shoulders: "She might be right." He was very apprehensive of Celesta seeing what was inside, but she wanted it very much, maybe for her it would be the start of getting to understand what had happened. Right now he would do about anything to help Celesta. Tripp relented: "Okay, but please listen carefully to the investigators. Horatio will come too. After that we need to go to the police station." Celesta simply nodded.

**Author note: please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	8. The gym hall

**Author note: Okay a very short chapter. After I had written it I wasn't sure wether I would put it in, but I did. Please tell me what you think.**

The gym hall

Nothing could have prepared Celesta for the scene she met when she entered the gym hall. She froze in the doorway. Calleigh had seen Horatio enter and saw Celesta in the doorway: "I'm sorry, but it's better if you wait outside, miss." Calleigh called out seeing the distress on Celesta's face. "Calleigh, it is all right. She can shed some light on this, maybe." Horatio said, stepping beside Celesta. Celesta let her eyes wander over the hall, all the equipment had been rolled out into the exercise hall and left there. The equipment had been completely ruined by the bullets, but Celesta also saw some blood: "Who was shot? That is blood isn't it?" she asked pointing to some red spots. Calleigh questioningly looked at Horatio, who nodded.

"Yes, it is blood, they shot three cats. It appears as if they could walk freely and were used as moving targets for target practice. Does anything here tell you anything?" Calleigh came to stand opposite from Celesta and Horatio. Celesta sadly looked around before turning to Calleigh: "Not really, except that this is going to stall my lessons for another month at least. Why did they do this?"

"We don't know. But we will try to find out. Just let us do our job." Calleigh said friendly, guiding Celesta out of the building. Horatio followed them

Outside Calleigh took Horatio to her side: "What is going on?"

"I've taken myself from the case. Celesta and I are dating. You and Eric can solve this one. I'm going to take Celesta tot the police station and then I'm going to bring her home. Frank has spoken to Celesta." Calleigh solemnly nodded. Horatio always followed the police procedures to the t, so that no faults from him or his team were discovered and to make sure the bad guys didn't have much chance to stay out of prison. If Horatio felt that his involvement could potentially hurt the case, he would do anything to prevent harming the case. But Calleigh saw something else in Horatio's dark eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time: passion for a woman, passion that could evolve into love. Calleigh was happy to see that. She and Eric would work hard on the case, they would solve it for Horatio and Celesta.


	9. Wondering

**Author note: Next chapter is typed, yes, I hope you like it. And thank you so much for your reviews, its great getting reviews.**

Wondering

"Damn it!" it was the first swear that Horatio had heard from Celesta and the first verbalisation of the anger that had boiled under the surface, since he had seen her at the crime scene. Horatio wasn't really shocked, but he wasn't prepared for the flying bag, that Celesta hurled through her living room. Evidently it took her cat by surprise also , because it leaped in the air and fell next to the couch, neatly landing on its four paws, but looking at Celesta fearfully. Celesta immediately apologized to her cat, stroking its head. "I'm sorry Tigger." Horatio cocked an inquisitive brow: "Tigger?"

"Yeah, I like Winney the Pooh." Celesta smiled. "Thank you for driving me home, would you like something to drink? Water, orange juice?"

"Orange juice would be nice." Horatio walked over to the couch and sat down, absentmindedly stroking the cat perching on the arm rest. Celesta came back carrying two glasses of orange juice. "Are you all right Celesta?" Celesta threw him a watery smile: "Yeah."

"Are you sure? You're very quiet, normally your mouth goes a hundred miles a minute."

"I'm just wondering why they would do this. It just seems so pointless, I mean I'm the only one that uses the Shackles Hall. What do they want? Do they want me to stop teaching here? Why? It doesn't harm anyone, at least not anyone I can think off. I don't have any rivals in that area. It is the first time there are problems here since I stared five years ago. Do you know what bugs me the most? They are going to win, because I'll most likely have to stop my lessons all together in the Shackles." Celesta was pacing up and down her living room, gesturing wildly. Horatio followed her with his eyes and walked to her. He grabbed her fore arms and looked in her eyes: "Don't panic Celesta. It hasn't come to that yet. You positively identified three of the five perpetrators. The police are tracking them, let Calleigh and Delko do their job."

"I will let them do their jobs, but I've got to think of the children. I'm not afraid, but I can't guarantee the safety of the children. It's one of the reasons I started in the Shackles. I teach them gymnastics, take them off the streets for one, two hours and give the parents some peace and quiet time. They are good kids, Horatio, each and every one of them. They want to go to college, they don't want to join gangs and live off of petty crime and theft. The parents are also good people, they might not have glamorous jobs, but they have jobs. They got to work earn a living and spent a lot of money on good solid education for the children. The neighbourhood isn't classy, but they didn't or don't have much crime there. It's okay, it's what these people can afford, it's home for them. Why is this happening? Those people and I just want to do our job and live. Is that too much to ask?" Celesta looked into Horatio's eyes, he saw compassion, questions and sadness. "No, it isn't. So let Calleigh and Delko do their jobs and take it from there, all right?"

"Okay, can you take me to my cyclist?"

"Why?"

"I need a new bike, I have an old wreck that I can use for the next couple of weeks, but I need a new bicycle." Celesta turned around to clean away the two glasses and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Lets go." Horatio said, placing his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Oh by the way, I'd be honoured to come to the ball with you. Is it formal attire?"

"Thank you and yes it is formal attire."

Celesta nodded and locked her door.

**Author note: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review?**


	10. Checking the progress of the case

**Author note: another short chapter, but the next will be longer.**

Checking the progress of the case

"Calleigh? How is the case in the Shackles building going?" Horatio halted Calleigh first thing next morning. Calleigh turned around and went to stand near Horatio: "It is going great. The police has taken the three boys in record time. Their fingerprints match some of the prints we found on the equipment. Two carried a gun, the same type of gun that had shot the cat and, get this, that shot Kofu Sewrba. I'm going to see if I can match the dagger. The three boys have not yet told us the names of the other twoo boys. Eric is running the unknown prints through AFIS now. Hopefully we will find a match."

"Was this aimed at miss Mahoney?"

"It appears so, but I have checked with the city council. A month ago two other persons wanted to rent the hall. One for basketball practice and one for soccer practice."

"So miss Mahoney wasn't the only one who used that hall?"

"She is until officially next week. The city council didn't make the call to miss Mahoney and they don't employ someone by the name of o'Connel. We are trying to track the person who did make the call." Before Horatio could respond Eric joined them: "Oh hey H. Calleigh I got a hit from AFIS: the first is Michael Owen and the other is Pete River. They are members of the gang Forked Tongue, but there is something off."

"What is it Eric?" Calleigh asked, so far it all sounded straight forward: a gang who wanted someone off their territory.

"The forked Tongue does not operate in the Shackles neighbourhood. They were far from their own territory."

"So they trespassed on someone's territory, whom?"

"According to the police department monitoring the gang movements around Miami, only three gangs operate in the Shackles. Someone is coming to explain in thirty minutes."

"In the meantime the police can try to find mister Owen and River. I'm going to work on some comparisons. I'll meet you back here." Horatio waved goodbye and went to the lab, which held the moulds of the cuts found on Kofu.


	11. Explaining the Shackles situation

**Author note: Finally a longer chapter, it will explain the special situation in the Shackles. I hope you like it, please tell me, what you think of the situation I thought off.**

Explaining the Shackles situation

An hour later Horatio, Delko and Calleigh met the police officer from the gang monitor. "Hi, I'm Kevin Delacy, I heard you have a case in the Shackles and with the Forked Tongue?" He introduced himself.

"You are correct, I'm lieutenant Horatio, this is Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne. They are working on this case." They all shook each others hands. Delko was the one to open the conversation again: "Why does the situation in the Shackles require you to come in person?"

"Because the situation in the Shackles is special."

"Why is it special? Because it has three rivalling gangs? I know neighbourhoods that have more gangs roaming the streets."

"I have to start at the beginning and the hallway is not the right place to discuss this." Kevin obviously meant to relocate, Horatio honoured his wish and lead the party to a lay out room. Upon their arrival Kevin turned to Horatio: "If you are not handling the vase, why are you're here?"

"I'm just curious about this special situation." Horatio didn't explain any further and stepped out of the circle to let the others discuss the case.

"Okay, what do you know about the Shackles?"

"Not much, other than what has happened, the people are primarily African American, not very high income. That is about it." Calleigh supplied.

"At least you are honest, what do you know about the crime rate?"

"I believe it is low. It is for met het first time that I have to investigate here." Calleigh said, looking at Eric, who nodded and verbally announced it was for him also the first time he had to go there. Kevin nodded and started his narrative: "The Shackles indeed have a very low crime rate, which may seem odd, seeing as all the demographics are there for it to be a violent neighbourhood: a lot of ethnic groups, low average income, lots of youth and in bad repair. And it also boasts about three gangs. But in this neighbourhood some projects have been started as well. One of those projects is a close connection to the police department in which I work. The three gangs are actually three clubs, three clubs of youngsters who walk the streets and help where they can, under the guise of being gangs. They don't rob stores, h it peoples, rape or kill. Thy protect the people living in their appointed areas. Here let me show you." Kevin reached in his bag and found a city map of the area in question. The neighbourhood Shackles was divided into three parts, each another colour. Kevin pointed to the three and named the 'gang' which kept things safe there. "This is the territory of the Knights of the Shackles, this is the Shackle Brothers and here is the territory of the Shackle Soldier."

"Do you know how these gangs recruit members?"

"Voluntary, new members come voluntarily, no exertion."

"Do you know Kofu Sewrba?" Calleigh asked as Eric looked at the maps.

"Yes, I heard of the unfortunate incident. He was a Soldier and a good one. His most important objective was to protect or keep an eye out for a gymnastics teacher, who comes twice a week."

"This is strange. How come the Shackle gym hall is a neutral colour?" Eric asked pointing to the white square on the map.

"All three gang are keeping an eye our for the gym hall. As you can see it borders on the Shambles neighbourhood. That is where the problems start. The Shackles and The Shambles were originally one neighbourhood until the Shackles decided to accept the offered help from the city council. The gym hall was designated to be the border, dividing the Shackles from the Shambles, but this was decided without the city council, so they don't know. At the time it was empty, until a few years ago when someone started gymnastics classes there. It was no problem, but lately the gangs in the Shambles started to get active around that area. There are two gangs who would like that gym hall and the surrounding grounds." Kevin once again pointed the territories out. "The Forked Tongue, here and the City Tigers, here. The Forked Tongue want it as a headquarters. The City Tigers want it for territory and to get closer and maybe into the Shackles. We know the City Tigers are trying to recruit youngsters from the Shackles. Kofu was working on that with us as well. When the three clubs noticed the increase of pressure around the gym hall they got together and decided to defend it together. The gym teacher, I can't remember her name, is a beloved woman in the Shackles. She keeps small children from the streets and teaches another sport then the ones being taught near the other, less violent side of the Shackles; basketball, American Football and baseball. The gymnastics is more for small children and girls. Plus the lessons aren't overly expensive, it is the perfect solution for several families. So the clubs defended the hall. That is the situation in the Shackles."

"Okay, so the clubs have no reason to scare the teacher away?"

"No, in fact they are rallying to get more sports to be taught there, which would make it harder for the other gangs to scare them away."

"Thank you for explaining this." Calleigh held out her hand and Kevin shook it, saying: "No problem. I'll look up the name of the teacher and you have my number. Don't hesitate to call, if you have more questions."

"Well, we do, do you know these five men?" Eric showed the photo's of the three men Celesta had identified. "Yes, these are from the City Tigers."

"Do you know the names Michael Owen and Peter River?"

"They are both members from the Forked Tongue gang. Are they the ones who killed Kofu?"

"They are the primary suspects."

"I would like to listen to the interrogation, if that is possible." Kevin asked, Eric looked quickly at Horatio, who nodded.

"No problem, the police are picking them up now, so if you stay around you can listen with Horatio." Eric motioned for Kevin to follow him and brought him to the waiting area. Horatio joined them.

**Author note: please review**


	12. A conversation

**Author note: last chapter for tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to put another chapter on here tomorrow. **

A conversation

As Eric left Horatio initiated the conversation: "Do you work in the Shackles?"

"Yes and the Shambles, that is why I am here."

"What do you think about the situation in the Shackles?"

"It is a peculiar situation, but it works."

"Why are youngsters doing the job that in all fairness should be done by adults?"

"The youngsters do it because they can and they feel it is their job. It grew this way, mister Caine." Before Kevin could continue, Horatio interrupted him: "Please it is Horatio."

"Okay, Horatio, I am Kevin. Anyway, the youngsters see how hard their parents work and they are often concerned about their younger siblings."

"So because the adults don't have time, the youngsters take over the job of protecting. What do the parents think?"

"I sincerely doubt whether the adults know. You see there are very few incidents that require the police force there. The knowledge of the parents depends on what their children tell them."

"Don't you think the adults should be made aware of this?"

"Yes, this incident only strengthens that believe. We have been trying to set u p a meeting and telling everything, but the clubs have been trying to postpone it, up until now. Yesterday I got a phone call from one of the clubs, stating that we should have that meeting. It is next week. Oh I have to call the gym teacher, she will have to stop her lessons, until we can guarantee her safety."

"She is more concerned about the safety of the children she teaches."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is called Celesta Mahoney and she wont be doing her teaching, until someone can guarantee the safety of the children."

"Good, I'll make contact with her, so I can tell her when she can start with her lessons again." At that moment Calleigh came in to say that they were going to interrogate the men. "Okay, we'll stay outside the room and listen in." Horatio said as he motioned for Kevin to follow Calleigh.

**Author note: Please review.**


	13. The interrogation

**Author note: Okay, I finished another chapter, let us see what Peter River and Michael Owen have to say. Oh and something goes wrong, which Horatio doesn't like. **

The interrogation

Calleigh sat down opposite the dark skinned angry kid. "Why am I here? I didn't do nothing wrong." He loudly spoke. Calleigh wasn't at all intimidated by this display. "You are her because we found your fingerprints on a crime scene, Peter. You live in the neighbourhood the Shambles, correct?"

"Yes and my friends will get me our of here."

"Your friends? Would those be the gang Forked Tongue?"

"Yes."

"Your territory is in the Shambles."

"So what if it is?"

"So what are your fingerprints doing in a gym hall in the Shackles?" Calleigh asked in return. The question temporarily silenced the kid. He then answered: "Which one?" he cockily asked.

"The Shackles Gym Hall, bordering on the Shambles neighbourhood." Calleigh said. Michael Owen the other boy spoke up for the first time: "Why would we wanna go there? It is empty."

"I don't know why you would go there, but you did. Why were you there?"

"That is none of your business."

"So you admit that you were there?"

"Yes, there is no point denying it, since you found our prints." Michael stated.

"You are starting to get smart." Calleigh laid two guns on the table: "Are these your guns?"

"Yes, you knew that since the police took them from us." Peter said, he was starting to get angry.

Outside the interrogation room Horatio and Kevin were listening intently to the conversation. "They are both from the Forked Tongue. Michael Owen is quite smart. Peter River less so, but he has a bad temper and a short fuse. She should be careful." Kevin pointed to Calleigh. Horatio nodded, still very focused on what was happening inside. Calleigh needed to find out why the boys had come to the gym hall.

Calleigh had continued with the question: "your guns match with the type used to shoot in the gym hall. Why did you use the gym hall as a shooting range? I believe there is a shooting range closer to where you live."

"We wanted a change of scenery." Michael Owen calmly responded.

"So you admit to have fired shots inside the gym hall?"

"There seems to be no reason to deny it, because you already know."

"What I don't know is why. Why that gym hall, especially since it had been sealed by the police. Don't tell me it was the scenery, because we all know that isn't true. You want that gym hall as yours isn't that right?"

"No, why would we want a run down gym hall, when we have good property on our own territory?" Michael said.

"Because it gives you a good place to start expanding your territory and recruiting new members."

"It is not a crime to recruit people for your cause is it?"

"No, but it is when you kill them when they refuse your offer."

"So, are we being accused of a murder?" Michael asked.

"Not yet, I want to know why you were in the gym hall." Calleigh calmly responded. Peter evidently had enough and shouted: "We were in the gym hall to scare away that gym bitch. So she would stop using that hall."

"Well that answers one of my questions." Someone said from behind Horatio and Kevin, who promptly turned. "Celesta, why are you here?" Horatio asked, Celesta pointed to a police officer standing behind her: "He picked me up from my lesson, fifteen minutes before the end. I asked him to wait, but we had to leave immediately. When we arrived here we had to wait thirty minutes." Celesta sounded ticked.

"Okay." Horatio said trying to calm Celesta down: "But why did he pick you up?"

"Because I had to identify someone." Horatio turned to the officer: "Who does she have to identify?"

"The two men she heard outside the gym hall." The officer said.

"Who gave you that order? Because this is not how she has to identify them." Horatio said, sounding frustrated and angry. The officer took a step back: "Well when I heard that two men were brought in I thought that I could pick Miss Mahoney up to move unto the identification."

"There are rules as to how this identifying is to take place. Now we will have to think of another way. She heard them, which means she is only supposed to hear their voices, not see their faces. If you'd checked with your superior you would have known that. Now if you would return to your desk, we can start clearing this up." Horatio realised he was not only angry because of the breaking of a procedure, he also hadn't wanted Celesta coming face to face with the scum that considered her a nuisance. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath, meaning the officer. Kevin stepped in with an outstredged hand: "Miss Mahoney, you are the gym teacher in the Shackles Hall?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh, I am Kevin Delacy. I'm from the gang monitor. I keep taps on what happens in the gangs."

"Oh hello, I'm Celesta." Celesta finally accepted his hadn and then turned to Horatio who had tuned his attention black to the interrogation. Celesta stood next to him, gazing through the mirror looking at the two kids: "So, these are the ones who have been stirring up trouble in the Shackles?"

"They are suspects." Horatio shortly said as he looked at Celesta. He swiftly looked at Calleigh who was wrapping up the interrogation. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Horatio gestured to the door. He needed to be sure that Celesta and Peter River and Michael Owen didn't meet… for the sake of the investigation of course. That was the only reason, Horatio said to himself.

**Author note: Please review? please, please, pretty please?**


	14. In Horatio's office

**Author note: yes! another chapter finished.**

In Horatio's office

Horatio opened his office and let Kevin pass. Celesta had gone to the toilet. "Do you know her well?" Kevin immediately asked. "She is the reason I am not handling this case." Horatio admitted.

"And she is a witness in this case?"

"Yes, she called in the second attack on the gym hall."

"Okay."

"You told me earlier that you want to put together a meeting in the Shackles and you will invite miss Mahoney, right?"

"That is correct. We have to step up the game in the Shackles. I think it would help to have Miss Mahoney there." Just at that moment Celesta came in, hearing the last sentence, she shot a questioning glance to Kevin and then to Horatio: "If I were where?" Horatio turned to Celesta and pointed to Kevin: "He will have to explain. I suggest you start at the beginning. I'm going to get us some coffee and tea." Horatio walked out of his office, leaving Celesta, who turned to Kevin, and Kevin, who got out the map of the Shackles.

Ten minutes later Horatio returned. Kevin was telling Celesta about the proposed meeting. "I never thought the Shambles had such an interesting system,. I would like to come to th meeting. I hope we will be able to find a solution. Thank you, Horatio." Celesta said to Kevin and accepted the cup of tea Horatio presented her.

"If you are going, I'm coming too, if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, you mister Delacy?"

"No problem with me lieutenant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my desk." With that Kevin said goodbye and took his leave.

When he had left the office Horatio sat down in the seat next to Celesta. Celesta slowly lifted her head and tuned her head to Horatio, softly she said: "He you." Horatio smiled and said: "Hi, how are you?" Celesta looked into her cup and then looked back to Horatio: "For real?"

""For real." Horatio looked intently at Celesta, taking in her figure. Celesta sighed a little: "I am tired. I wish this situation was done and over with. I'm hungry." Then she sapped her head up: "How am I supposed to identify those men…no boys?"

"Calleigh is going to put up recordings of different people, you will have to listen to them and pick out the ones you recognise." Horatio explained, he could see Celesta's reaction clearly in her eyes; reluctance for the long, weighty test and resignation at the prospect of having to do it. "You're not going to do it today. Normally we would want you to do it as soon as possible, but you are to tired, that won't help you."

"Thank you." Celesta said from the bottom of her heart. "Am I needed here for anything else?"

"No." Horatio said softly.

"Then I suppose I will have to find a ride to the gym hall to get my bike and get some food." Horatio noticed her hanging shoulders and dark circles under her eyes at the prospects of the rest of the day. He quickly looked at his watch: "Come on Celesta, I'll drive you home, get your bike and make dinner, so you can rest, okay?" Horatio stretched his hand and squeezed in her arm, a reassuring squeeze. Celesta looked at him hopeful, loving and unsure: "Can you do that? Just up and leave?"

"It is another hour before the end of shift, it's no problem, come on." He rose and grabbed Celesta's hand, helping her up. Then he lead her to his car.

**Author note: Please tell me what you think about this chapter. The next chapter will be called: taking care of Celesta.**


	15. Taking care of Celesta

**Author note: this is the last chapter for today. I hope you like it.**

Taking care of Celesta

Click, click, Celesta opened her door and walked into her apartment followed closely by Horatio. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch and read or watch some television?" Horatio suggested as he put his arms around Celesta, hugging her, he kissed her on the top of her head before he guided her to her couch. Celesta looked up at his face: "I can't read television." That comment took Horatio completely by surprise, confused he looked down into Celesta's twinkling eyes: "What?"

"You said: read or watch television. I can't read television. I can read a book, but not television, well unless there are subtitles on television, but other then that…" Celesta laughed and saw Horatio's face break into a smile, deepening his wrinkles, softening his face, his smile reached his eyes: "Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Go on go sit on the couch, I'll make you a cup of tea." Horatio pushed Celesta on the couch, gently, and turned to the kitchen. When he came back he found Celesta curled up on the couch, her feet tucked under her body, her nose buried in a book. "Here is your tea, ma'am. I'm going to get your bike from the gym hall." Celesta raised her head and looked at Horatio: "You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. You need the rest."

"Here is the key to the bike, here is the key to the chain and the key to the apartment. I might fall asleep and not hear the doorbell. This way you can come in." Celesta handed Horatio the three keys.

"Thank you, I'll be right back with your bike and groceries." Horatio waved from the front door. Before he had the doo well and truly closed Celesta had her nose in her book again.

An hour later Horatio softly opened the door again, not wanting to wake up Celesta, if she had indeed fallen asleep. Moving as silently as he could wit the groceries in his arms he waked to the kitchen. After he had put the groceries away in the kitchen, he looked in to the living room. The sight he beheld softened him: Celesta was laying on the couch with Tigger awake and alert at her feet. Horatio found a light blanket and placed it over Celesta. Tigger scrutinized him, but apparently Horatio was approved by the cat. Horatio placed the still open book, that had slipped unto Celesta's chest, on the coffee table. Then Horatio walked to the kitchen and started preparing something to eat. When the food was almost ready he woke Celesta: "Celesta, wake up honey. Dinner is ready." He gently shook her shoulders, which resulted in a feline scowl, glare and a feminine yawning and stretching. Slowly Celesta opened her eyes, when she recognized Horatio her mouth curled into a smile: "He, you're back."

"Seems so yes. Come on I've cooked dinner."

"You did?" Celesta exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, you needed your rest and I can cook." Horatio helped her to her feet. "Wow, this is creepily domestic."

"I won't be afraid if you're not." Horatio quickly replied to Celesta's outburst whisper.

"Deal." Celesta and Horatio shook on it: "Now it's time for my chicken and broccoli pasta." Horatio led Celesta to the already set dinner table. Together they enjoyed a quiet dinner. Both lost in their own world. They did the dishes and made coffee. The day drew to a close as they shared a cup of coffee.

"Don't leave me tonight Horatio, please?" Celesta looked up from her cup to Horatio, who couldn't fight the plea in her eyes: "I won't leave you tonight Angel." He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. Gently he kissed her cheeks and lips. Celesta leaned into his kiss, putting her arms around him, keeping him close to her. Horatio broke the kiss an kissed Celesta in her neck: "Come on lets get to bed." Horatio guided Celesta to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Horatio slipped into the bed next to an already sleeping Celesta. Pressing on last kiss on her cheek and temple he whispered: "Goodnight."


	16. Listening to the tapes

Listening to the tapes.

Celesta woke up slowly, she stretched her body, throwing her arms up and yawned. When she turned to her side she looked straight into Horatio's blue open eyes. "Good morning Angel." Horatio said, Celesta smiled and snuggled back under the bed sheets. "Good morning, thank you for staying."

"You're welcome, did you have a good night?"

"I slept like a baby, ready to take on another day. How about you?"

"I'm ready for this day." Horatio said, brushing a lock of hair away from Celesta's eyes. Celesta smiled and sat up a little leaning on her elbow. "He, today is the day of the ball, right?"

"Yes." Horatio stroked Celesta's hair.

"Well I could do with some fun. Where is the ball anyway?" Celesta laid her head on Horatio's chest, snuggling into his arms.

"It's in the Ocean View Hotel. Do you know it?"

"Isn't that the four star hotel?"

"Hmm." Horatio hummed positively.

"I have heard of it, but I don't know where it is or how to get there."

"Well, I'm going to pick you up so that is no problem." Horatio said, after which both kept silent. After a few moments Horatio spoke up: "But first I'm going to take you to the police station. Calleigh will be there to help you. After that she'll make sure you get a ride back."

"Why don't I follow you with my Beetle?"

"That would be even better." Horatio kissed Celesta. "Now why don't you take a shower and I'll make breakfast." Celesta said getting out of the bed. Horatio followed her.

Half an hour later Horatio had showered and eaten breakfast, Celesta had eaten breakfast and showered, both were ready to go. "Okay, lets go, I'll follow you." Celesta grabbed her car keys. Horatio grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her and said: "I'll pick you up at six."

"Here is Calleigh's office. She will tell you what you have to do. I'll see you tonight. Good luck." Horatio quickly kissed Celesta's cheek and then opened Calleigh's door. Calleigh was already waiting and looked up. "Here is Celesta, take good care of her. I'm in my office." Horatio said and then left Celesta and Calleigh alone.

"Hi, miss Mahoney." Celesta interrupted Calleigh: "Please call me Celesta."

"Okay, Celesta. Did Horatio tell you what is going to happen?"

"Yes, I'm going to listen to tape recordings and listen if I can identify the voices I heard."

"That is right. We have made several recordings, but we had the people say what you heard."

"Those sentences I heard at the gym hall?"

"Yes. I know it might be difficult, but this way you'll be able to listen for the specific way they said some words."

"Okay."

"Listen, I'm going to stay with you and we'll listen together. You can take as many breaks as you need. All right?"

Celesta sighed, straightened her back and nodded: "Yes."

Two hours later Celesta had pointed out four recordings: "I can't narrow it down more. Sorry."

"Celesta you have done the best you can, don't apologize." Calleigh said as she handed Celesta a cup of tea. "I'll find someone to drive you back after you finished your tea.

"I'm here with my own car. Do you think I could see Horatio before I go?"

"I just saw him head out when I got the tea. I'm sorry." Calleigh said.

"Oh well, don't apologise. I guess that is the way it goes, right? Anyway I'll see him tonight." Calleigh could see that Celesta was disappointed, but held her back straight. "Celesta, are you going to be all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm going to head home. I have another appointment. I'll see you tonight." Calleigh walked with Celesta to the exit. Celesta walked down the broad steps leading to her car. Calleigh watched Celesta drive away.


	17. Damn!

**Author note: okay here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. And I want to thank everybody for their reviews, I love getting reviews.**

Damn!

Horatio rushed back to the station. He had to respond to a simple break in. It hadn't been hard, a little crime, but it was part of his job. In the hallway he stopped Calleigh: "Calleigh, how did it go?"

"Celesta got four possible, she couldn't narrow it down more, but Peter River's and Michael Owen's recordings were among the four. She was pretty tired."

"Is she still here?"

"No, she left for home an hour ago. She had another appointment."

"Oh, yes she told me." Horatio said.

"How was your scene?"

"It's a straight forward break in. I'm going to log the evidence. Just one more thing: I matched the stabbing wounds to the dagger and knife we confiscated from the five boys."

"So they also had a hand in killing Kofu Sewrba?"

"Eric found their fingerprints on the handles, but I heard that in the interrogation that Randy Coldwell said they sometimes shared."

"I'll look into it." Calleigh walked away.

The rest of the shift everyone worked hard to close the case of Kofu and the Shackles gym hall. At the end of the shift the five boys: Michael Owen, Peter River, Randy Coldwell, Jesus Camareo and Jorge Santanos, were charged with the murder of Kofu Sewrba and the break in and destruction of the Shackles gym hall. Horatio saw how Tripp told them their rights, but just before they were locked away in their cells Peter River turned around and said to Calleigh, who stood next to Tripp: "You might have us, but we wont stop before we have what we want. That bitch better watch her back."

"Shut the up, Peter." Michael roared, not impressed by Peters little stunt. Then everything happened fast: Horatio came out of nowhere and grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck, pushing him against the wall and in a deep threatening growl said: "If anyting, anything happens to her I hold you accountable." Tripp grabbed Horatio's arm and pulled him away from Peter: "Get the out of here." He shouted to the officers who quickly led the five men away.

"Horatio calm down. He's not worth it." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, why don't you go home get ready for the ball. I'll talk to Horatio." Tripp suggested. Calleigh nodded and walked away. "Come Horatio lets walk to my office. I have exactly what you need." In Tripp's office Horatio sat down on a chair and accepted the scotch Tripp gave him: "He threatened her Frank." Horatio didn't need to say the name, nobody had needed to say the name. After taking a long drink from the scotch Horatio did say her name: "He threatened Celesta."

"I know, but hitting him isn't going to help."

"It felt good."

"Yeah and before you know it he's out on the streets again. We have to find out whether it's an actual threat or an empty one. Any suggestions?"

Horatio drank some more scotch, he was considerably calmer: "Call Kevin Delacy, he's from the gang monitor, he knows about the case."

Tripp pick up the phone and called. Horatio in the meantime called Calleigh to ask her to pick up Celesta. He didn't know how long this was going to take, but he first had to figure this out.


	18. Before the ball

**Author note: And another chapter**

Before the ball

Tring-tring, tring-tring. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Celesta called to the phone, she rushed from the just opened front door to the phone. "Yes." She said slightly out of breath.

"If you value your life, you'd better stop teaching in the Shackles." Click. Stumped Celesta looked at the receiver. She felt the chills running up her spine. If someone thought this was a joke, it was a poor one. Celesta replaced the receiver on the cradle. 'What to do? What to do?' Celesta wondered. 'Call the police, maybe it had been a crank call, the voice had sounded creepy.' She had to get dressed, if she called the police she might have to go to the police station. Celesta looked at the clock, only fifteen minutes before Horatio would be here. 'Wait, yes she would tell Horatio, perfect! He'd know what to do.' Pulling her shoulders back Celesta stepped to her shower. She had to get ready. When she was done in the shower she quickly grabbed her toothbrush and paste, soap and shampoo and put it in a bag. Grabbing a set of clothes, a towel, easy shoes and a pyjama, while drying her hair with a towel. She put everything in a bag, maybe it would be smart to stay at a hotel or, if he allowed it, at Horatio's. Celesta then put her dress on and her shoes, she sat down at her vanity table, got the hairdryer and a brush and dried her hair, brushed it till it shone. A quick touch of make up, Horatio would be there in five minutes, Celesta put on her jewellery. She put some money in her purse, checked her overnight bag, checked if she had everything. Celesta at the last moment dumped a brush, a book, a mp-3 player, her wallet, identification and a light jacket in her bag. She rushed to the kitchen to put some extra food and water out for Tigger, who come looking what the fuss was all about. "I'm sorry Tigger, bye." Celesta kissed her cat and then heard the doorbell.

Celesta opened the door smiling, but when she had opened the door her smile fell and was replaced by confusion: "Well, unless Horatio had intensive surgery the last eight hours and didn't tell me about it, you're not Horatio." She said to Calleigh.

"Horatio had an emergency and asked me to pick you up. He'll meet us at the ball." Calleigh could see the disappointment on Celesta's face and then resignation: "Oh well, that's his job. We'll see him there. You look gorgeous by the way. It's a beautiful black dress with a low v neck. It looks great on you."

"Thank you, you also look amazing." Calleigh said. Celesta was wearing a red whine coloured dress, a nice warm colour. The dress had spaghetti straps and two slits going up to mid thigh, but you only saw them if she walked or danced.

"Thank you, lets go." Celesta grabbed her bag and purse, put the shawl around her shoulders and locked the door. Calleigh didn't ask her about the bag. In the car the atmosphere was strangely charged. Neither of the two women spoke. Celesta thought the reason for Calleigh to be silent was that something had happened at the lab. Calleigh thought Celesta was silent to hide her disappointment on not being picked up by Horatio. "Please tell me nothing bad happened to Horatio. He wasn't hurt in anything, was he?" Celesta finally asked after she had seen progressively bad scenario's pass in her imagination. Calleigh could hear panic in Celesta's voice and quickly told her nothing had happened to Horatio. "Thank God." Celesta sighed. Five minutes later Calleigh drove onto the parking. "We're here." She said as she killed the engine. Before they went to the room, where the ball and dinner were held, Celesta gave her bag to the reception desk for safe keeping.

**Author note: Please tell me what you think, please review.**


	19. The ball, part 1

**Author note: Hey everyone, here is another chapter. The ball will consist of three parts. I'll upload part two, right after this one. I hope to be able to upload part three tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this.**

The ball, part 1

Celesta was amazed when she stepped into the ballroom. It was huge and filled with people. The room was large enough to let all the people sit and eat comfortably and it had a ready made dance floor. "After the dinner they are going to clear away the dinner tables." Calleigh said looking around. "We passed some security officers. Is there a high security here?"

"Yes. Oh there are Alexx and Eric, come on." Calleigh walked through the crowd to a small group in which Alexx and Eric were standing. The rest were some lab rats or friends from the rest of the police force. Celesta followed Calleigh and was introduced to the group. Even though they welcomed her friendly Celesta could see some of them looking at others uncertain. The group was very cheery and Celesta felt like they were trying too hard to act as if everything was peachy perfect. The longer Celesta stood in the group the more she felt like a tolerated intruder, because she was dating the boss. Finally she stepped out of the group. "Where are you going Celesta?" Eric whispered.

"I'm going to the balcony. I need some fresh and honest air." Celesta said walking away. The room was on the second floor and the balcony overlooked the ocean. Celesta leaned on the railing: this evening was not at all going according to plan. It would be another half hour before dinner was going to be served. That is it. If Horatio hasn't showed up by then I'm going home, Celesta thought. But as she thought of home she realised she couldn't go home. "Ugh, you're being paranoid Celest." Celesta said to herself, she once again stared out into the distance.

"Your back is beautiful, but I prefer the front." Celesta turned around. "Horatio…" she ran t him and hugged him hard. "Hey, angel." Horatio smiled, hugging her back. He noticed she was shivering: "Honey, you're shivering. Are you alright?"

"I just missed you." Celesta said, she had her face still buried in Horatio's chest and was holding him tightly.

"I heard listening to the tapes was rough. I wish I could have been there."

"No, it was your job, don't worry. And yes, it was tough. I couldn't narrow it down to two, I gave four possible samples."

"Hey, that is still great." Horatio caressed Celesta's hair, shoulders and back. He could feel she was still tense, maybe slightly less then first, but still very tense. It worried him, he loosened her arms from his body, creating enough space for him to look in her eyes. What he saw didn't make him feel any better, there was fear in her eyes. "Celesta, what happened? Why are you here and not inside?"

"They were trying too hard to act normally, there is something they don't want to talk bout." Celesta said.

"Okay, but that is not what has your so upset and afraid. Tell me Celesta, it'll help." Horatio kept eye contact, imploring her to tell him. "When I got home I received a phone call, he or she said I had to stop teaching in the Shackles, if I value my life." Celesta said looking into Horatio's blue eyes.

"What?!" Horatio asked disbelieving.

"Maybe it's a prank call, so I didn't call the police. I thought I'd tell you and we would go from here." Celesta was silent and then continued in a small, soft voice: "Horatio, I don't think it was a prank call." Horatio pulled Celesta back into his hug, feeling an intense need to hold her, simply hold her. The next minute Horatio and Celesta just stood, basking in each others warmth. Horatio felt Celesta relaxing. "Angel, I know it isn't a prank call. One of the suspects made a threat against you." Horatio said. He felt Celesta stiffen and then relax. She leaned back looking into Horatio's eyes: "Thank you for telling me."

"I think you shouldn't return to your home until we sorted this out." Horatio said, releasing Celesta. She bowed her head thoughtfully: "They did call me on my home phone not my cell. I have a sleepover bag at the reception. I'll find a hotel."

"We'll stay here tonight and then you can stay with me. That would be safer." Horatio said. Celesta looked up suddenly: "Are you alright with me staying at your home?"

"I would love nothing more." Horatio looked at Celesta's radiant face. "Now ma'am, if you would accompany me to the ballroom for dinner and dancing?" Horatio presented his arm and Celesta placed her hand on his arm, saying with twinkling eyes: "It would be a pleasure, kind sir." Together they started walking to the door. "Allow me to say, dear lady: You look gorgeous and those legs are the finest I've ever seen." Horatio looked down to appreciate the legs that were revealed by the slits at every step. "You clean up nicely also sir. That tuxedo makes you look very handsome indeed." Celesta said laughing.


	20. The ball, part 2

**Author note: alright, part 2!**

The ball, part 2

The Group, seated at their table, become silent as Horatio and Celesta approached. Horatio held Celesta's chair as she sat down and then sat down next to her. The table was silent ad Celesta could feel their unwillingness to talk about something in front of her. Horatio felt it also and he had an idea why the groups was uncomfortable. "Celesta knows about the threat." That did nothing to relieve the pressure on the group. It only made them turn the attention fully on Celesta, who said: "Someone called me at my home. They threatened me." Calleigh was the first to respond: "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to tell Horatio first. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a prank." Celesta said raising her shoulders slightly.

"So how do you feel?" a lab tech asked, after a few moments of silence. Celesta looked at the lab rat, at a loss of what to say. Celesta smiled a bit uncertainly: "What do you want me to say? 'oh I am so afraid I don't want to go anywhere. I'm so unlucky'?" Celesta looked around the table and saw all the serious and sometimes anxious faces. She laughed and said: "Come on. There is nothing I can do right now, but there is a lot of security here. I could go and sit around my house all day and feel sorry for myself, but I refuse to do that. As long as I'm alive I'll live. This is a ball, a party, I like to party, have fun. Can we do that? Have fun? We'll worry later. Seriously!" Celesta huffed, as she still saw not much visible change in the expressions. She picked up her fork and started to eat. Slowly but surely, the others were starting to liven up and eat. As the dinner progressed everybody on the table talked and joked around. Several high placed people gave speeches, which were mostly, although boring and dull, to the point and on the long side. After the tea and coffee, that signalled the end of the dinner, the tables were wheeled to another room and several high cocktail tables were placed. A small band took the stage an started to play. Several persons took to dancing. Horatio didn't leave Celesta's side, but Celesta could see he wanted to talk to some people. "Why don't you go and speak to the persons you want to talk to, Horatio? I'll be alright, nothing will happen to me." Celesta said, motioning Horatio to go. At first he was hesitant, but he saw in Celesta's eyes she was really okay with it. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Horatio kissed her on her cheek and walked away.

"He's concerned about you." Calleigh said, coming to stand next to Celesta. She turned to Calleigh: "I know, but I'm safe here."

"If you want you can stay with me the coming days."

"that is really friendly, but I already have a place to stay." Celesta's eyes drifted to Horatio, who was talking with some detectives. "I see." Calleigh said. Celesta looked at her knowing face and couldn't help but laugh: "Sorry, way to obvious." She hiccupped. Calleigh started to laugh as well.

"What are you laughing at?" Eric asked, joining them. "Nothing Eric." Calleigh said. "In that case: mind joining me on the dance floor?" Eric held out his had, Calleigh placed her hand in his: "Sure." Celesta watched as they danced.

"Miss Mahoney, it's a surprise to see you here." Celesta turned around to the man: "Oh, mister Delacy, hi, I'm here as a date." Kevin nodded: "You're her with lieutenant Caine?"

"Yes, he is in that corner over there." Celesta pointed to where Horatio's red hair could be seen. "I know, I already talked to him. He told me you know what happened earlier." Celesta nodded, waiting for the question. "Seeing the circumstances I wanted to know whether or not you are still willing to attend the meeting tomorrow evening? We will of course get good police protection. Horatio told me to ask you. He said he will be where you are."

"I will still attend the meeting. In fact I have looked up the addresses of the children I teach. I have several children that live in the Shambels. I'll give you the list tomorrow morning, I want you to invite their families as well."

"Thank you, miss Mahoney."

"Please it is Celesta." Celesta shook Kevin's hand, before he left her.

**Author note: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. The ball, part 3

**Author note: Hi, here is part three! I hope you enjoy it. **

The Ball, part 3

Horatio kept glancing over to Celesta. He had seen her laugh with Calleigh, talk with Kevin and watch the dance floor. He was walking back to her when he saw a young police officer ask her to dance. Waiting to see her reaction, Horatio was relieved to see Celesta decline. Horatio quickly walked to Celesta, when he stood behind her he casually said: "I hope you're not afraid to dance." Celesta turned around and lifted her eyebrow, a fast salsa number was just starting: "Afraid to dance? Me? I hope you can salsa, mister." Horatio silently presented his arm, with an exaggerated movement Celesta placed her hand on his arm, letting Horatio lead her to the dance floor. On the dance floor Horatio let Celesta spin to come to rest in his arms. Horatio placed his hand on Celesta's waist and tightened his hold on her hand, then he guided Celesta into a vast paced salsa. The dance may not have been of a contest worthy quality, it still managed to awe the surrounding public. On one of their precious dates Celesta and Horatio discovered that they could dance reasonably well and that both enjoyed dancing. Celesta had been pleasantly surprised by Horatio's dancing abilities. As they were dancing neither noticed the gradual clearing of the dance floor. When the dance stopped and Horatio held Celesta in the last stance, the audience applauded, effectively drawing Horatio and Celesta back to the presence. Shyly Celesta accepted the applause, while Horatio was proud and accepted the applause quietly. Celesta and Horatio stepped of the dance floor and Celesta immediately got an offer to dance with another officer. "Go ahead, I'm going to ask Calleigh to dance with me. Have fun." Horatio handed Celesta to the eager officer.

The next five numbers Celesta danced without pausing, one dance she shared with Frank Tripp, one with Eric, another with Kevin and tow other officers she didn't know. After the last dance with Tripp, Celesta announced she needed a break. Tripp brought her to a table and got her a white wine. She and Tripp talked briefly before Horatio came to dance a tango with Celesta. Celesta eagerly accepted, having missed Horatio. Once again the dance floor cleared for Celesta and Horatio, who danced a passionate tango. After the tango Horatio left Celesta to talk to the DA.

As Horatio said goodbye, he let his eyes wander the hall, searching for Celesta. He could find her. Horatio could feel the panic rising, he suppressed it. "She is on the balcony." The DA said. "Thank you." Horatio felt sure everybody in the hall knew who Celesta was, what had happened and what their relationship was. Celesta had made quite an impression in one night.

Horatio did find Celesta on the balcony. She was leaning over the railing, looking into the distance. "Hey, you." Horatio said, coming to stand next to her.

"Hey." Celesta briefly looked at Horatio and then turned back to where the ocean was. "I love listening to the ocean, it soothes me. The ocean was one of the reasons I came to live here. One day I would like a home overlooking the ocean with a porch. So I can eat, while I look out onto the ocean." Celesta said. Horatio laid his hand over Celesta's. He said nothing. In silence they listened to the ocean. After a while Horatio put his arm around Celesta's waist. "Shall we go to our room?"

"I'd like that." Celesta said, looking up into Horatio's calm face. He smiled, looking into her blue eyes, bending over her, capturing her lips with his own.


	22. Together

**Author note: What happens after the ball. It's very short, but very sweet, at least that's what I think.**

Together

After a quick dash through the ballroom to bid farewell to their friends and a quick call at the reception desk to get their bags, Horatio found himself and Celesta waiting, impatiently, for the elevator. When finally one of the four doors opened he was relieved to find it empty. Casually he pushed Celesta into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. "We have to got to the top?" Celesta said surprised.

"Yes, there is an amazing view and very nice suite. Only the best for you."

"Oh really? Am I worth the best?" Celesta said turning to Horatio. Horatio looked at her, stroking her arms, sides, hips and back. His hands finally came to rest on the sides of her cheeks: "You are worth the best of the best, Celesta." he breathed before kissing her. Celesta leaned into his embrace and kiss, closing her hands on the back of his head, kissing him with all she had until the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Horatio bend down and grabbed both bags, leading Celesta out. He then moved to the door of their suit. "Oh my god. It's huge, Horatio!" Celesta exclaimed as she stepped in the large suite. She walked into the bathroom: "We can bathe together in this tub!" Horatio raised an eyebrow thinking to himself: 'that is exactly what I intent to do tomorrow morning.' He placed the bags on a table and walked to the window. The view was dark, but the few lights indicated they would have a stunning view over the ocean. A small noise made him turn around. In the middle of the room stood Celesta: "It is amazing Horatio." Horatio took her in. Her copper coloured hair was shining, loosely falling over her bare shoulders. Bare except for the spaghetti straps holding her dress up. Her shining blue eyes, full of her vibrant energy. Her body smoothly encased in a red whine coloured dress, which moved to every one of her movements. And then there were those slits all the way up to her sculpted thighs. "Do you like what you see?" Celesta drew his attention back to her face, more specifically her mouth. "Yes very much." Horatio said as he leisurely walked to her and effortlessly twirled her into his arms, into his kiss. His hands moved to her shoulders and slid her straps off from her shoulders as she found his dinner jacket and worked to get it off. He moved them to the bed to explore each other and get to know each other more intimately.

**Author note: please tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	23. At Horatio's home

At Horatio's home

At Horatio's home

"You can put your bag in the bedroom, Celesta." Horatio said as he saw her place her bag in the hallway. They had spent the morning in the OceanView Hotel, had breakfast on the balcony overlooking the blue ocean. They had shared a long soak in the bath and then enjoyed the bed one last time before going off to Horatio's home. Horatio saw the hesitation in Celesta's eyes when they entered his home. "Celesta, please I invited you to stay here."

"I know and I know I've been here before, but this is not how I envisioned staying in you home for a longer duration." Celesta said as she looked at Horatio, pleading for whim to understand her hesitation for the right reasons. Horatio sighed, understanding: "I know, but these are the circumstances right now, we will have to make do with them." Celesta nodded timidly. Horatio placed his hand under her chin and tipped it up to force her to look at him: "I also wish the circumstances were different."

"Can we get Tigger?" Celesta said without preamble, making Horatio temporarily speechless, as his brains worked full speed to catch up with Celesta's. "Tigger?" He mumbled.

"Yes, my cat. I know you have no pets, but I don't want to leave him in my house. I had to because I thought I was going to stay in a hotel, but since I'll be staying with you I would like to get him out. And he is well trained, he's calm and knows not to destroy any furniture." Celesta wanted to continue, but Horatio put his fingers on her mouth. "Yes, we will get him."

"Thank you." Celesta threw her arms around Horatio's neck and hugged him hard. Horatio softly shook his head in amazement over Celesta. She was a gush of fresh air in his life. Celesta released him and walked to the door. When she noticed Horatio wasn't following her she turned around: "What are you waiting for? Come on lets get Tigger."

"Now?!" Horatio exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. I'm not going to let him stay in that home any longer then absolutely necessary." Celesta said, declaring it the most normal thing in the world.

" I would like to unpack first, please. I have to hang my tuxedo." Horatio said, Celesta saw that he was serious. "All right we'll unpack and then get Tigger."


	24. Mayhem at Celesta's home

**Author note: I know these chapters are short, but I hope you like them anyway.**

Mayhem at Celesta's house

Horatio turned his car onto the parking, parked it next to Celesta's pale yellow Beetle. Celesta and Horatio got out. But before Celesta closed her door she looked up at her apartment window. "He, that is strange. I closed my window." Celesta said pointing to the window where curtains were blowing in the wind. Horatio looked up, he had a bad feeling, which became worse when he heard a large amount of noise coming from the hallway of the apartment complex. Celesta turned her attention to the large doors, when suddenly, the windows were shot out of the door. "Get down." Horatio shouted to Celesta, who didn't respond, but stood looking at the doors, transfixed. Cursing under his breath Horatio rushed around his cat to Celesta, while calling 911 and then Tripp. Horatio quickly rattled of the information they wanted. The three boys ran out of the building shooting into every direction. Horatio reached in his car into the gloves compartment. Somehow the movement registered with one of the three boys and he and his companions started to shoot in their direction in more earnest. One of the bullets hit the side window of the Beetle, shattering it. That got Celesta's attention, she felt the glass raining down on her. Horatio tugged her down and bend her head. "Make yourself small, don't move." He said, looking over the door. Then he shouted his name and function in an attempt to let the shooters stop. To Celesta everything became a nightmarish mixture of sounds, shouting, shooting, shattering windows. She couldn't say how long the fight lasted or what happened, the only thing that caught her attention was the sudden stop of all the noise.

From far away she heard Horatio talk, shaking her head furiously, trying to get her bearings, Celesta focused on Horatio. His face was level with her and he looked at her, concerned: "Celesta, are you all right?" Celesta nodded.

"Angel, you are bleeding, did they hit you?" In an uneven, shaky voice Celesta said, after she had looked at her wounds: "No, I think they are all cuts from the glass." Horatio turned her head and arms every way, checking for large cuts or other flesh wounds. Celesta let him, still confused. Suddenly she turned her head to Horatio and exclaimed: "Tigger!" Before Horatio could respond Celesta was on her feet and made a dash for the entrance of her apartment building.

**Author note: Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I would really like to know.**


	25. Tigger

Tigger

"Celesta! Wait!" Horatio shouted to no avail. Celesta was running to the entrance, oblivious to all the people on the parking. Horatio ran after her desperately trying to catch up with her. Normally Horatio had no real problems trying to outrun a suspect. Usually they were not especially fit and Horatio was. Now however Horatio wasn't chasing a suspect, but a very fit gym teacher. They had to get to the fifth floor and Celesta knew the building better then Horatio. All Horatio could do was keep up. Finally Horatio saw Celesta open the door to the corridor on which her apartment was situated. Horatio ran after her and saw her stop in front of her kicked-in door. Realising this was the best time to stop her Horatio sprinted the short distance and threw his arms around Celesta. He felt her struggle to get inside her apartment, he felt her struggle against his hold. Horatio felt the strength that was inside Celesta. "Let me go Horatio! I need to see Tigger." Celesta cried.

"No honey, you can't go in there, let the police do their job. Come on Celesta Let's go downstairs." Horatio tried to reason with her. It was not effective. Celesta kept struggling. Horatio was reminded again of her strength, all he could do was hold on. "I have to go in. I need to see what they broke. I need to see Tigger." Slowly tears started to pool around her eyes and Horatio felt her shiver. He felt her strength flowing away and before he knew it they sank to the ground. "Stay with me Celest." Horatio mumbled into her ear as he felt her body shock with sobs. Celesta raised her head and called for Tigger twice, not moving from Horatio's arms. Then through the door opening Tigger walked out, looking at Celesta confused. He walked to Celesta, who opened her arms and hugged him hard. "Thank God you are all right Tigger. Thank God." Horatio smiled at the reunion, but quickly let his police brain take over. "We have to go down Celesta. " She merely let him lead her.

Downstairs several more vehicles had gathered, some ambulances and several squad cars. The Hummer with Calleigh and Eric had also arrived. They quickly walked to the pair coming out of the building: "Are you hurt?" Calleigh asked Horatio as she saw the bloodstains on his jacket. Horatio looked at his clothing and shook his head: "Not as far as I know. Celesta has several cuts, but she wanted her cat. I'm going to take her to the paramedics. It was her apartment. Fifth floor." Calleigh and Eric didn't need to hear more and went to the building as Horatio steered Celesta in the direction of the ambulance.


	26. Wrapping up

**Author note: Yes I found some time to put something up again, hope you like it. I will try to finish this story in a few more days.**

Wrapping up

"Are you sure you want to come?" Kevin asked Celesta at the police station.

After the paramedics had taken care of her Horatio had made sure Frank took Celesta's statement. Her statement was clear, up to the point where Horatio pushed her down. She told Frank everything after that was a blur. Then they had driven tot the police station to sign their statements. At the police station Kevin Delacy had been waiting.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to come. In fact, I want you to invite these people too." Celesta wrote a couple of names down. "These children come to my classes and live in the Shambles neighbourhood." Horatio had his arm around Celesta's shoulder, determined to support her, he could feel her shiver from time to time. She needed to rest. Kevin still wasn't sure.

"Look the sooner we get this meeting, the sooner we can talk about a solution for this problem. The sooner I can get back to my lessons and my normal non-violent life. I want to come tonight so I'll come." Celesta said determinedly.

"We'll make sure there is extra security." Kevin said, when he saw the look in Celesta's and Horatio's eyes. "That's non-negotiable." Kevin quickly said when he saw Celesta starting to speak.

"Good, now that's sorted out we should get home." Horatio said shaking Kevin's hand, Celesta said goodbye and then walked to the exit, with Tigger still in her arms and Horatio still at her side.

* * *

Horatio opened his car door and let Celesta ender the car. He drove her home, his home. During the ride Horatio was silent.

"You don't agree with me." Celesta said looking at Horatio's profile.

"Why do you think that?"

"You're so quiet. And I wouldn't like it if a friend of mine would do this. I would tell her to stay home."

"I would advise you to stay home, yes, but it is your life and I know you'll do what is best for you. I am glad Kevin makes sure there's extra security. And I'm coming with you. But right now I'm going to take your home and make you rest a couple of hours." Horatio said as he grabbed and squeezed Celesta's hand.

"Thank you." Celesta smiled. Horatio briefly looked at her and nodded.

* * *

When Celesta was sleeping safely in his bed Horatio called the police station. When the officer arrived Horatio led him in: "She is asleep right now. I'm going to check the progress in the station and then I'll come right back. I'll be gone about one, two hours." Then Horatio left for the station.

* * *

"Frank, where are the suspects?" Horatio calmly said, deadly calm. Tripp looked at his friend and saw this was not a time to kid around. "they are in interrogation with Calleigh." Tripp pointed. Horatio walked into the interrogation room, without knocking. The young men and Calleigh looked around, surprised. Calleigh saw Horatio's hard eyes, he was serious. "Who gave the order?" Horatio asked in a low, dead growl. He looked at the three men, sitting back a little bit, clearly not comfortable. They remained silent.

"Who gave you the order to invade miss Mahoney's home?" Horatio asked again.

"He didn't give us his name." One of the young men admitted.

"We'll find out and if I find out you did know who gave you the order, I'll make sure you get a nice long time to think about the mistake you made today. Last change: who gave you the order?" Horatio still spoke in the deadly calm voice. He was in control, there was no hint of a smile in hi s usual sparkling eyes, no soft corners in his face. No one spoke, he boys looked around avoiding Horatio who responded: "Throw them in jail, Calleigh." Then he turned and walked out of the room. Tripp was waiting there: "Are they still alive?"

"For now. I'm going home to Celesta."

"Say hi to her from me." Tripp called to Horatio's retreating back.

**Author note: please review? Pretty please? Yes? Please?**


	27. The meeting

**Author note: Okay another chapter, i hope you like it. Please tell me.**

The meeting

The community centre in which the adults gathered, wasn't a highly inspiring building, but for the people of the Shackles it was the place where they often came together. Celesta took the place in an saw that there had been several attempts at clearing the place up. Several posters had been stuck to the walls and along the windows were clean curtains. Celesta walked in and felt Horatio's reassuring hand on het lower back. They had passed several police officers, which indicated heightened security measures. They moved to halfway down the room. Celesta was often halted by people who wanted to say hi, or ask her how she was or to state their support for her. Horatio could sense that Celesta had a big role in this society, even though she didn't live in the neighbourhood. He wondered whether Celesta realised what the role and the importance of her role here was.

Not long after Horatio and Celesta had sat down Kevin opened the evening. He welcomed everyone and then proceeded to explain the situation regarding the protective clubs, lead by youngsters. From the responses around him, Horatio could gather that no one had really understood the situation. Many thought what the youngsters did was admirable, but more thought it was time for the adults to help or maybe take over. A full hour was used to come to an agreement on how to proceed from here.

After that long hour someone asked about the situation surrounding the gym hall: "What is going on in the Shackles gym hall?" a burly older man asked, "I live there and I've heard several shootings."

"That is what I want to tell you next. Here I have to welcome miss Mahoney, the gym teacher, and several families from the Shambles, whose children follow her lessons." Kevin said, pointing in Celesta's direction and to several people in the front. "I'm sure you heard of the tragic death of Kofu Sewrba. This was the first incident. The police have already apprehended a suspect in this case. A couple of days ago some youngsters from the Shambles used the gym hall for target practice. Also these boys have been caught. However the Shackles gym hall is in neutral ground. Two gangs from the Shambles want it as their own. This means that it is dangerous territory." Kevin halted because the rumble in the audiences was increasing: "Does this mean the gym lessons will stop?" somebody shouted from the back.

"Miss Mahoney has…" Kevin started trying to talk louder when suddenly the room silenced. Celesta had risen from her seat, ready to talk to the audience, and the people had stopped talking to hear what she had to say: "I want to continue my lessons, however I only want to do so when, and only when, I can guarantee the children's safety. I cannot at this moment." Celesta looked around and saw a lot of expectant faces all looking at her. "All the parents of the children on my lessons know I have a rule: no guns inside the building. When the children are in the building I do not wish to see guns. Up until Kofu's untimely death I have never had any problems…"

"No, but you have them now! Stop your lessons!" Everyone turned their attention to the exit, from where the comment had come. A young man stood there, brandishing a weapon. A weapon that was trained on Celesta. "Who are you?" Celesta asked, trying to appear as calm as possible, which she found very difficult. She felt the fear flooding her body, but she refused to succumb to it.

"I am TJ, leader of the Forked Tongue and I want you to stop your lessons. I believe I had that made clear. The thrashing of your house should have been enough, but no you choose to come here. Well lady, you are going to stop those lessons or I'll stop your life." TJ raised his weapon to enforce his point. Celesta was at a loss for words. She had never before been in such a predicament and she didn't like it. Still she refused to show how frightened she was, thinking that it would only give him more power over her. "Why do you so desperately want this space?" it was the only thing Celesta could think of, and one of the things that she really wanted to know.

"Never you mind why I want that space. I want it, that is all you need to know."

Suddenly help came from a, at least to Celesta, unexpected corner. Behind her someone spoke up, or rather: forcefully said: "Terrence Junior, you'd better put that gun down now, or you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Celesta could see the disbelief on TJ's face as he moved his head from her to someone behind her. Celesta was still too afraid to move, but she had recognised the voice, as belonging to one of the mothers she often spoke to in the gym hall.

"Auntie Maureen? Why are you here? You don't live in the Shackles." The surprise was clearly ringing in TJ's voice, but he didn't lower his gun. Celesta heard someone mover forward and she quickly looked around: it was Claudia's mother, the black woman was fierce and Celesta would not like to have a fight with her.

"I was invited boy, Claudia loves going to gymnastics and she loves Celesta. Your own little sister and Claudia are brought by your mother and I pick them up. Lower that gun and apologize to miss Mahoney. She does great things for the neighbourhoods." TJ didn't really make an effort, but that changed with the next comment form his aunt: "I will make sure your parents and the rest of the family know of this, TJ. Put the gun down." At last TJ put the gun in his waistband. Sighing slightly Celesta saw Horatio's hand inconspicuous laying over his own gun. He would have drawn it, had the situation not been resolved in this way, Celesta could see and feel it. Then Celesta had an idea: "TJ, why don't you stay and help us? Surely you would like to keep your sister and niece save? Help us guarantee the children's safety."

"What is in it for me?"

"Peace of mind. The knowledge that nothing will happen to your sister and niece." Celesta remained calm and steadfast.

For a couple of seconds silence reigned.

"Okay, I'll help."

* * *

"Thank you," Celesta walked over to TJ ad presented her hand: "I'm Celesta Mahoney, I teach gymnastics." TJ accepted the hand: "I'm TJ." Hesitantly people started to applaud.

"That was nerve wrecking." Celesta said, as she laid her head against the headrest. Horatio hadn't started the car yet. They had just left the meeting, it had finished not long after TJ had promised to help Celesta. Celesta had let Kevin talk some more to TJ about the organisation of the watch of the gym hall. Horatio squeezed Celesta's hand: "I'm proud of you, You remained so calm and collected."

"I certainly didn't feel that." Celesta smiled, taking in Horatio's blue eyes.

"How did you know that TJ would help you?"

"I didn't, but I realized he was willing to put down the gun when his aunt told him about the family. In the years I have worked here in the Shackles I have come to realise that family is very important for the youngsters that live here. They were willing to protect them, without them knowing. I figured that the youngsters in the Shambles would not be very different from those living in the Shackles. Besides, it is best to let them feel they are doing something good and that they are helping, because deep down, that is what they want. They want to help and make their parents realise they are doing something good. It is a good solution, let the youngsters help protect the hall, that way it is save for their younger brothers and sisters." Celesta paused for a moment and then said: "Horatio, I'm tired, please take me home."

Horatio smiled to himself. Home, his home.

**Author note: now that is resolved just a few chapters remain. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	28. Another gun

**Author note: Hi, I'm back with a chapter, i hope you like it, please tell me what you think of it.**

Another gun

They both fell asleep quickly that night, both exhausted from the exciting day they had had. There were no disturbances up to the morning hour. Just before six, the cell phone on Horatio's nightstand started ringing. Horatio groggily got the cell phone before it vibrated of the night stand. Celesta sleepily turned to Horatio while he talked on the phone. After a few moments Horatio closed the phone sighing. He turned to Celesta and gathered her in his arms: "That was the police station. They need me on a crime scene."

"Hmm…okay." Celesta mumbled, snuggling closer to Horatio.

"I've got to go now. I'll see you later. I am not sure when I'll be back." Horatio started to sit up, but Celesta clung to him. Questioningly he looked down. Celesta gave him a quick kiss and then let him go. "Be careful, I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye Angel." Horatio kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. Celesta didn't hear the door close when Horatio left the house.

She didn't hear the creaking bedroom door when Tigger ambled in.

She didn't feel the slight dip, when Tigger jumped on the bed and curled up to sleep next to his mistress. Celesta slept through it all.

When late in the morning the front door opened she didn't wake at first, but when the bedroom door creaked she did wake. She just saw the tip of the tail of Tigger leave through the door.

"Tigger?" Celesta softly said not yet completely awake. Then she heard the footsteps downstairs. Getting quickly out of bed Celesta rushed down.

"You're home early Horatio." Celesta called while she was descending the stairs. Her 'Horatio' fell in with the called out 'Horatio' coming from the living room. Before Celesta could stop she was standing in the living room, staring at two unfamiliar persons. Tigger was standing before them, very alert. The persons in the room froze. Then a tall, thin, blonde woman pulled a gun out of her purse, next to her stood a blond teenage boy.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" both women asked at the same time. Celesta took in the appearance of the blonde woman. She was gorgeous, even though her eyes were cold; she was immaculately dressed in a beautiful black, tailored suit with a thigh length skirt and black, high stilettos. The teenage boy looked a bit scruffier; with well worn jeans and a nice shirt. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde, but Celesta could see the family resemblance between the two.

"Where is Horatio?" the boy asked, moving forward. Tigger hissed at him. The boy halted. Celesta didn't pay attention to Tigger. "Lieutenant Caine is working." She calmly replied. "Could you put that gun down please?" she continued, raising her hands, showing they were empty: "I assure you I do not have a gun hidden in my or under my nightgown." Celesta padded herself down, showing that she had nothing hidden.

"Call your cat back." The other woman demanded.

"Tigger, come here." Celesta kneeled down, so she could scratch him behind the ears. Tigger recognised the stance and came without hesitation. The woman lowered her gun.

For a short moment nobody said anything, the two women just stared at each other. "Why are you in Horatio's home?" the lady asked not taking her eyes off of Celesta.

"I'm here on his invitation, who are you?" Celesta replied. The boy answered before his mother could: "I'm Kyle, Horatio's son. Where is my father?"

"You're his son?" the information caught Celesta off guard, but after a closer look she could see that the boy resembled his father. "He is working. I'll call him. He can confirm you are his son."

"Yes call him, we are not leaving before we have seen him." The lady said coldly, lowering herself on the sofa. Celesta walked to the phone and called Horatio: "Horatio, two people came in your house, unannounced. One is claiming to be your son and the lady is carrying a gun. I have to tell you Horatio…I'm getting tired of looking down gun barrels. Please come and sort this out, because they aren't leaving before they have seen you." Celesta nodded several times and then cut off the connection. "He is on his way."

**Author note: Please review, please? **


	29. Celesta and Kyle

**Author note: Hi, i thought i'd get this chapter up quickly. Celesta meets the most important person in Horatio's life. **

Celesta and Kyle

Horatio found Celesta, Kyle and the lady in the living room. Celesta as stiffly seated at the dinner table, Kyle sat in a chair next to the sofa on which Julia was seated, her gun was on the coffee table. They all turned to him when he entered the living room. Horatio took some time to observe the people in his house. They were all silent, tense. Celesta looked tired, but alert, Julia was tense and not amused and Kyle seemed unsure of what to think of the situation. The only one who greeted Horatio was Tigger, who left his seat on the dinner table to sniff Horatio's hand. When Tigger had been stroked on his head by Horatio, he returned to his seat on the table.

"I'm going to change." Celesta said standing up, Tigger immediately jumped to the ground and followed her. Celesta climbed the stairs in complete silence. Within the living room no one moved or spoke.

* * *

After half an hour Celesta come back downstairs. The door to the living room was closed, she could hear voices coming from the living room. Celesta went to the kitchen. She opened the door to the garden, letting Tigger out of the house. Turning around Celesta found Kyle sitting on the breakfast bar.

"Do you want something to drink?" Celesta opened the refrigerator to grab a carton of orange juice. Kyle didn't respond so Celesta turned to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Juice is fine." Kyle said seeming not interested. Celesta poured into two long glasses, placed the carton back, placed one glass in front of Kyle and sat down opposite of him. "I'm Celesta Mahoney." Celesta extended her hand over the counter. "I realised I hadn't introduced myself yet."

"I'm Kyle Harmon." Kyle shook Celesta's hand briefly, clearly not willing to talk. Celesta remained silent as she slowly drank her orange juice. She could hear the voices coming from the living room. She glanced at the door connecting the kitchen with the living room. "Do you know what they are talking about?" Celesta asked not taking her eyes of the closed door. She could feel Kyle eyeing the door also. For a while Kyle didn't respond. Just as Celesta was ready to turn her head to watch him, Kyle said: "Mom has to go to Europe and I can't come with her. She wants me to stay with Horatio."

"Oh." Silence once more settled over the kitchen.

"What do you want Kyle?"

"I don't really care. As long as I have somewhere to sleep." Kyle still avoided eye contact.

"Surely you have a favourite solution, Kyle." Celesta looked closely to Kyle he sighed: "I would like to go with my mom, but that is not possible. I guess I could get to know my father better this way and that is kind of cool." Kyle shrugged his shoulders, indicating he was fine with this solution. The silence that followed was interrupted by the opening of the door. Horatio quickly looked at the scene before him and then said: "Kyle, your mother and I want to talk to you."

"Okay." Kyle quickly drowned his glass and followed Horatio to the living room. Celesta rose and got out the roaster, preparing breakfast for herself.

**Author note: so once again the same old plea: please review this chapter. I have one last chapter coming and then the story is done. So: please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	30. Two weeks later

**Author note: This is it: the last chapter of the story. I hope you like it.**

Two weeks later

Horatio silently watched as Celesta closed her bag. She stood with her back to Horatio, but she could feel his eyes in her back. Without turning around Celesta started to talk: "Don't give me that Horatio. Don't make it any harder then it already is. You and I have discussed this at length and you agreed that this was for the best."

"I agreed, that doesn't mean I have to like it." Horatio thoughtfully said. He saw Celesta turn to him, her beautiful blue eyes pleading with him. "You don't have to like it, as long as you understand this is for the best. In a couple of hours Kyle is going to live here. You and he need this time to work on your relationship to create a bond, to become friends. You don't need me walking in and out of the house during that period. In the meantime I have to show for myself that the past months and the past events haven't broken my independence, that I can still live in my apartment without worrying about every single little noise." Celesta took a few steps closer and laced her hands on both sides of Horatio's face, making him look at her. "I am not doing this because I don't care for you anymore. I still do. I'm not running away from you. I'm not doing this to hurt you or tease you. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I have to. Because I want you and your son to have a good solid relationship." Celesta saw the understanding eyes of Horatio and softly kissed his warm lips. "I love you. Now take Tigger and me to my apartment before your son gets here."

"I love you too. I'll bring you." Horatio took Celesta's bag from his bed and carried it down. Celesta was going back to her apartment for the time being. His son would come to live with him while Julia worked in Europe. And he and Celesta would continue to date.

For Horatio Caine life was pretty good.

**Author note: I hope you liked the story of Celesta Mahoney. I enjoyed writing it very much and I loved reading all your reviews. I have one, no two last questions for you: **

**One: please review this last chapter and the entire story, please, please, please do!**

**Two: would you like a sequel to this story? I already have a name for it: Celesta Mahoney: family or something like it. Please tell me whether you would like to read more about Celesta and Horatio.**

**Thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
